Fuck it
by Char Mosirren
Summary: A soulmate linked by music, who in their right mind believes that? Certainly not Arthur, but he one day says "fuck it" and tries, and is not disappointed with the results. With Char by his side, and one hell of a time, maybe saying Fuck it and going with the flow, can bring the best of results (Based on a story by Seito, second chapter is up!)
1. Arthur's side: When you just sing

_**A/N I'm not even bloody ashamed at this point. I've been dealing with Writer's block to hell and have been going nowhere with anything so I've been reading some fanfics. I blame Seito for his fanfic for this. Well the main premise is that when your soulmate sings/gets into a song, you hear it in your head.**_

 _ **So immediately I thought "Fuck it, I got an idea for this." This came out. I don't even know what this is gonna be, but I'm assuming it exists in the same universe as my book would...so a weird Pokemon/KHR hybrid. Welp, enjoy I guess?**_

 _ **I don't even know what's gonna happen lol**_

* * *

I yawned as I sat up a bit, bored and tired. The festival for singing just wouldn't end and I sighed as a result, silence resulting from my brain. My smile fell a bit as I wondered about that story that caught the world by storm.

A soulmate, all connected by the "Power of Music!". I scoffed at the thought, but if my brother went for it, and actually found his, why couldn't I?

"Fuck it" I said, sighing at the mere thought of doing this as I just decided to be simple. _Maybe an original one? I mean, not like anyone would hear it or some shit._ I shrugged as I made a simple beat. Who said you needed an instrument?

After a bit, I started singing, not really expecting anything to be returned. ( _ **A/N, music sang with be in bold)**_

 **Another day lived and learned, Another day to hit the dirt.  
Unsure of if it would be my last, or if there's another day left behind.**  
 **So is it me or is it you? To take those days away?  
To see of what I left behind, or what is left in store for me.**  
 **Answer me.  
Call me out and let me see.**

The song ended as fast as it began as only silence was left on the other side. Scoffing at being so stupid to try, I just went to playing my video games again, it took about ten minutes before I heard a reply. It seemed spotty, nervous.

 **Take it day by day, take it day by day  
Please oh please just don't let it slip away.**  
 **An answer another chance  
Another day, let the moment pass  
** **Trust in me, as I see in you  
And leave a reply on your way.**

I immediately muted the T.V. as the voice had started, desperately trying to understand the language. It didn't sound anything close to English, as I had been singing. But the meaning still rang through to my ears. A smile went across my ears as I started laughing. Surely there wasn't a damn chance and yet, there it was. A reply plain as day. Celebrating I went on over towards my brother with a grin.

"You heard them?" He asked knowingly as I nodded.

"It wasn't even close to English, but I heard them and understood them!" I excitably exclaimed, not really expecting anything, but always wanting to believe the whole idea of a soulmate. So what if it sounded cliche as heck? Knowing that someone was out there that understood? That didn't feel forced to deal with little old me and my insanity? It was a comforting thought.

"Hmm...I wonder what language it was to be honest..." I sighed as I realized my brother was back to talking to his soulmate before walking away, feeling incredibly like a third wheel in all respects. I sighed as I just went back to my room. I wandered back to the voice. I mean, I did listen to other languages time to time, but more because the meaning behind them. I looked back to the MusicTV site that I been frequenting, where people would post songs online for finding their soulmates or just because other companies took interest in them. As usual, my account still received 0 views on any of my hastily released "Songs" for lack of a better term. Sighing, I just figured I would set it aside for another day, humming a bit, I went back to playing my video games, as the day slipped away.

* * *

School bored me just as usual as all that happened was gossip, soulmate finding field trips, or singing.

Lots.  
And LOTS (Did I forget LOTS!?) of singing.

Putting in my earphones, I groaned, before remembering what happened at home. I grimaced as the whole school already figures I was one of the "Soulless" people of the school, uncaring towards finding my Soulmate. I sighed before thinking towards what that person could have been doing. I sighed as I started humming a bit of the song I had been listening to, the foreign tongue washing over my ears. It was a rendition of the Pokemon XYZ opening that had came out, and I wondered what it meant in all honesty, or even if that person was hearing it. It Was a good rendition in all honestly, but it was hard to tell. I barely heard the little reply of the other person singing along as I quickly took off my earphones with a shocked expression. The once-singing classroom silenced as I tried focusing on the words, as if the person was trying to hold on to that little piece. I literally could care less about the class as I quickly motioned for a piece of paper. I had a theory on something, and while it could work, if it did I was gonna be laughing for years over this.

 **Hello hello, copy on over.  
Hello Hello, another day is here  
Hello hello, reply is it near?  
** **Hello hello, a name I come to bear  
Hello Hello, to sing it I will  
Hello Hello, a king I was named, Excalibur been my blade  
** **A strip of forth dimensions ends of me, as I come to be impossible**  
 **Solve the riddle in its order to find me, hello hello to goodbye goodbye.**

I grinned as I wondered if the person would get the huge hint I sent over as I heard him repeating the song aloud, probably writing it down as I listened, unsure of the person's gender. It sounded male, but I couldn't tell. Soon, the moment was lost as a light smile spread across my face, sighing, hoping that he'll...why did I keep thinking the person was a male? The thought came suddenly as I realized how many times I had almost put him then the person in my brain. It was weird, but at the same time. I shrugged, if anything life was life. Who knew what this experiment would bring. The moment soon faded before the class soon erupted into asking questions, the previous subject forgotten.

"So is it a guy or girl!?" One of the classmates asked eagerly, even when previously, he wouldn't give two shits about me.

"Did they sing back?" Another, a female this time that usually told me to shut up repeatably, asked just as eagerly.

"Do you think it's your soulmate!?" A third squealed, even when normally she would ask what my name was to annoy me.

Those were just some of the multiple questions thrown towards me. I breathed a sigh of relief as another friend of mine dragged me away from the crowd.

"Thanks for that back there, I didn't know how to answer them to be honest." I told her as she smiled back.

"No problem Arthur, wasn't worth anything. Nice work with the riddle in that song." She replied as I sighed.

"I-I mean, it's better than just having h-them search for me." I tripped over my words again as a glint appeared in her eyes.

"A _guy?_ " She dragged out the word playfully as a blush hit my face.

"I-I-I don't know! It's hard to tell!" I tried explaining before becoming an incoherent mess of jumbled complaints. My friends meant well, but man didn't they like to tease me. "Whoever it was, it didn't seem like English was their first language, it's weird, cause I can understand the meaning, even if I couldn't if I just listened to the lyrics." I scratched the back of my head nervously from her suspicious stare. It felt like I was being unraveled from it, another blush rushed to my face as I wished that it was the end of the day. I shrunk back into myself from the nervousness as I heard humming a bit. My ears perked up a bit as I wondered if it was from the classroom, or if it was from my thoughts, since it wasn't the other language like previously, and thus a lot harder to place.

My friend went silent in a bit of muted confusion as I tried listening.

 **You said a king you were, a blade by your side, a King Arthur of the round table be you  
While the strip of Mobius wrings you out by your side  
A name to another day Arthur Mobius is you?  
A riddle to myself is hiding in plain sight, beneath your nose  
A splash, a lake, a cannon ball  
Here, but ending in another time  
Repeat my name and I'll sing it back, luring you into my trap.  
While the beginning exists in the end of flames  
Maybe you'll find me, like I will find you?**

I couldn't hide my grin as I repeated the song a bit, trying to hold it into memory as I wrote it down. Damn this person went fast! I didn't even leave for ten minutes and he had me figured out. My friend got tired of waiting and just looked over my shoulder as she smiled.

"Hey look at that, _He_ knows your name!" She grinned as a blush hit my face, still it was weird how the lyrics were said, I sigh as I wonder exactly what I was getting into. Hey it beat boredom by a longshot. A bunch of "Ooooo"'s caught my attention as I groaned, knowing my class was going to be _Very_ annoying when I eventually had to walk back into it. I (very relunctantly) took the lyrics that I had written down and shoved into my pocket, before proceeding to walk inside the classroom. I immediately looked towards the so-called teacher. "Hey can I go to the library real quick? I need to research something." He looked proud as he nodded and I ran out of the classroom, many trying to follow and ask me questions over what happened as I walked towards my friend. She smirked as I rolled my eyes. "To the library we shall go." I rolled my eyes as we walked on over to the place. I checked to make sure the lyrics were still in my pocket and sighed when they were, before putting them back into my pocket.

"So, why are you helping me out?" I blurted out tactlessly as my friend rolled her eyes.

"Because you kept teasing me when I found mine, saying that it was too good to be true. Might as well do the same thing to you." She grinned as I repeated her previous action.

"Har har har." I mockingly laughed at her, before actually laughing alongside her about the situation we found ourselves in.

"Well I gotta meet my soulmate, talk to you later, okay?" She said as I nodded and waved her off, before the smile slowly failed as she disappeared. I mean, what did I really expect from all of this in the end? If I was right, he was still from a different country or something. At least my brother's was in Canada and not that far from us. Mine for all I knew was from Japan or Germany. I groaned at the thought and shook my head. As always the library was packed from people trying to research songs, half being of popular songs and the other being the actual library. I sighed as I went over to the actual library side of the place. Rolling my eyes I took the lyrics out of my pocket, looking parts of it up to solve the riddle. Raising an eyebrow, I saw that most of the results were in Italian, another set in Japanese, and a third being in English. The second one was easy enough, Charred remains remain, so something like Char was the name? It was the first part that was taking time as I wondered what the first part of it meant. The second was most likely referring to a Siren, but the first part about the splash and stuff I couldn't tell. A groan met my lips as I struggled finding out. I put on some classic music, trying to calm myself down to think, but nothing I did helped. I barely heard the bell ringing before I was kicked off the computer. I sighed before heading home. A song coming to me, I got my earphones out, putting on Coming Home from Guilty Gear Xrd. It was a fun song I got introduced to from a popular web-series abridging a popular, but subpar, anime. I grinned as it felt like it perfectly explained my situation, I just wasn't sure what the so-called soulmate...Sirren Char or something, thought of it. Wasn't that Japanese or something? It seemed backwards for some reason. I groaned at the thought before just leaving it to set to the side in my brain, continuing home.

I bet I annoyed that person, as he, or whoever they were, started singing Baby by Justin Bieber in a very high pitched falso voice. Needless to say I was trying to not burst out screaming in annoyance from the consist repeat it went on. My mom, noticing my annoyance, understandably asked if I was alright.

"Baby, by Justin Bieber, in a very high pitched falso voice. For the last ten minutes straight." Was all I could say as my brother burst out laughing. I groaned.

* * *

I could barely sleep that night, the song just KEPT GOING. I tried everything to drown it out, but nothing worked. Red-eyed and exhausted, I wondered just what timezone the person was in to be able to keep it up for so bloody long. That wasn't the only pop song that made its way into my brain over the next week of agony, Other songs weren't as bad, but still pretty bad and outdated. I cringed, hoping that it wasn't that my soulmate liked this type of music, since I really never liked some of it. I sighed, tired and exhausted. Even that person...Char I believe, even Char didn't seem to like the music if the groans during the songs were anything to go by. Wait.

If he didn't like the songs, why was he even singing them. I looked onto those festival songs and one by one they matched.

 _The hell!? He's here!?_ I asked myself as my eyes widened at the thought. How the hell did he get a ticket!? Then I looked further and saw that other places were singing those as well with a facepalm. Of course that's what happened. I sighed as I wondered if I should head to school, or stay and try finding more about my soulmate. I shook my head and went with the latter, not like school did anything but do that anyways. I put my earphones in and turned the mic on, who knows, maybe someone would listen.

 **Another day, Another empty lane  
Another mistake, another turn back sent  
Was it me or was it you  
I don't know who's the fool  
When dust turns back to dust  
Will I disappear and rust?  
A day to go, a day too slow  
A day to see, a day to bleed  
Another day is left to see the light of day  
Is it me or is it you  
Can I return to the part of the fool  
A mask to hide my face  
A mask to hide my pain  
Empty heart and Empty mind  
A coward on the inside  
Why should I make you suffer from this fool?  
Why should I make you suffer from my toll?  
Why should I make you see another lie?  
As I try to just run and hide?**  
 **I don't know why and I don't know how  
I'm afraid that I'll make another mistake on another day  
Another mistake, another turn back sent  
Another day, Another empty brain**

I sighed as I sent it, not entirely expecting anything, tired at the time. A raised eyebrow was all I gave when the song suddenly had a view, like, and I got a subscriber.

Then I noticed the name and comment the person left.

Reply: So you're the Soulmate! Nice to meet you!

All I could do was blink, _What?_ I read it over, but each time, there it was. Perfect damn English, then I remembered that they had improved the accuracy of Moogle Translate over the years and shook my head in exasperation. God _Damn it_ I thought with a smile on my face. I replied to the well-named Reply, I scoffed at the thought.

AMoeb: So you're the other voice in my head, nice to meet you. I'm just wondering, but what language are you singing in?  
Reply: It's Italian, and maybe sometimes Japanese.

Oh so that explained it. Well that didn't make it hell to search for them. I didn't even try to correct my brain anymore, it just kept switching from the damn pronouns.

Reply: Well our group are thinking of heading to America to search for you. I don't know if you heard of Dying Will by any chance?

My eyes widened, OF COURSE I HAD HEARD OF THEM! Even for someone like me, who couldn't understand Japanese, their music was amazing! The new member on Acoustic only made the music even better with that soft melody and even helped with the softer, (And in my opinion, better) songs. I had no clue his name cause of the weird writing, but damn.

AMoeb: They're awesome! I already listened to a lot of their music, but I don't know if I'll be able to go, concerts for them tend to be expensive as heck, even over here. And with how many people there are, it's insane. If anything, I live in XXX,XX so check it out if you can!

I had to be realistic as the comments then kinda stopped. I grimaced, did I fuck up again? Well I mean, this whole thing started with me saying "Fuck it" And deciding to sing for the hell of it. I mean, it had only been a week. What the hell could he rea- He didn't.

I heard the screams before I took out running, "DYING WILL IS HERE OH MY GOD!" What the hell, I had just suggested it, there wasn't even a heads up! I quickly waved goodbye before rushing out the house towards them. I didn't know really where they were, but i just followed the mighty massive crowd. Turning the corner I accidently ran into someone, scratching my head with closed eyes I looked towards them.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized as the much-older man grabbed my hand. Confused I looked back as his smile turned a bit.. _wrong_. Shit, I knew that these types of people existed, but I had hoped that this would be a nice day. Desperately, I muttered a few lyrics under my breath.

 **Help is on the wayyyyy**

 **Help is on the** **way**

 **One by land, two by sea, right there in front of me**

 **Help is on the way**

 **At the end, of this corner, dragging back again**

 **please come soon, i beg you, a pedo is dragging me**

I edited the song a bit before a slap went towards me. Gritting my teeth, I struggled to get out, managing to get a bit out of his grasp as I tried running away. I knew that whoever that soulmate was, he was _NOT_ this person, and that he was in the festival. I had to find him. The pedo reached out, a piece of cloth in his hands as a figure went towards me, but that was all I could see before passing out.

* * *

I woke up in what appeared to be a backstage area, a man maybe one or two years older than me looking nervously at me. As soon as he saw I was awake, relief seemed to flow through him.

"Thank god you're okay!" I think he said. I think, cause his English had a heavy accent on it. I blinked.

"What happened?" I asked honestly as he seemed to burst out in another language to the point I couldn't even follow a word he was saying. I just nodded here and there like I knew what he was saying.

"You okay in there?" The main singer of Dying Will came backstage, Natsu.

"Yeah, we're okay." The man said back, before the two went into a heavy language storm that I couldn't begin to understand.

I tried(I really did.) "Salve, Come stai?" I probably butchered the words like usual, but noticing their faces, they had been speaking Japanese. At least I kinda understood Italian, but Japanese was a no-go for me, a lopsided frown met my face as I got my phone out. Moogle translate please help.

 _"I don't understand whatever you're saying. I don't know much Italian or Japanese."_ I typed and translated towards them. Natsu and the man collectively sighed in disappointment. Excuse me I felt offended by that. They looked at each other before Natsu went out, leaving me and the man by ourselves. I coughed as i held a hand out.

"Arthur Moebius." I introduced as a glint went into his eyes.

"I know, name's Char." Char said as my eyes widened, he was the soulmate? Wow, nice. "Sorry bout all that, I'm just glad we got to you in time." He smiled as I just realized that he wasn't speaking English, but I could perfectly understand him. My eyes widened at the thought before I grinned.

"So, let's check out the concert, can't wait to hear them perform!" I said with a grin on my face before hearing Char's nervous chuckle.

"Why hear when you can join us?" Char asked as my grin widened

"Yeah, I'll like that." I said, my grin going into a standard smile.

Who knew saying "fuck it" would turn so nicely?

* * *

 ** _E/N wow, this took longer than I thought it would tbh. But this is done, turned out to exist as an AU of Seito's story, so hey it is KHR. If you all like it, reciew and stuff and I may make a part from Char's perspective._**

 ** _This takes place AFTER his story, year 9 was when Char joined followed by this taking place in year 10. At least that's my headcanon._**


	2. Char's side: When you find the one

_**A/N Hey, thanks for all the views, scared the crap out of me to see people reading it that fast to be honest, seeing as it was more a dribble than an actual story tbh. Hopefully I can fix that with this part of the story.  
This goes over.**_

 _ **Char's perspective(Aka when he joined Dying Will, as well as some other fluff)  
The "Fuck it" moment and how Char took it.  
The meeting  
As well as post meeting stuff. **_

_**And yes, this is an actual story like thingy. But I'm probably not doing any more chapters for it. Hell this one is more thanks to all the feedback you gave me. Personally the countries you guys viewed this from shocked me, Greece, Russia, United Kingdom just to name a few. I mean, I'm not THAT good am I?**_

 _ **It was totally cause I just uploaded, making it the top of the list for updates, right?  
Well whatever the reason, I'm still pretty happy bout the immediate response, so I immediately started work on this chapter, go figure :P'**_

 _ **Edit: I noticed around 3k words in that Sepira became a real BAMF to the point that I was laughing my ass off writing the story.**_

* * *

I just stared nervously as I approached the building, not of my free will of course. My new... _Friends_ were the ones to send me on this little journey. I groaned as they pushed me inside the building.

" _Guys"_ I dragged out, not wanting to be a singer, at all. The near silence in my head was enough to know that whoever was on the other end was NOT interested whatsoever. Why should I be a singer? I groaned as I tried remembering what got us to this situation.

* * *

It all started a few months ago.

All my life, from what I can remember, had been full of these English songs passing through my head at random times. Later I would find out, some of these to be Cartoon openings to Pokemon, among many other shows included. As such, when I told my dad, he grinned and said that those songs appearing means that the other side has someone who cares and loves me for being me, no strings attached. I mirrored that grin, someone loving me for me seemed amazing, but over the years, the music changed and turned darker, one example "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance was just one of the songs that now blared towards my ears, and it was a terrible time, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. It was still better than the silence that now followed it. I always worried if the one on the other side was okay, but then I would hear one of those instrumental, peaceful songs he listened to and it would reassure me that they were alright.

So I wasn't sure of the whole idea of singing, since I couldn't carry a tune to save my life, at least in my own opinion apparently others seem to like my singing, but it relaxed me as I listened along to those songs he played. I never really cared for the upbeat, intense music that Japan had to offer, but even today the bands Dying Will and Primo dominated the top charts of music with high energy intense songs, leaving very little room for newer, calmer singers and bands to take a hold. Acoustic guitar in hand I sat down on my dorm room bed and sighed annoyed, but smiled through the calming, repeating near-indefinitely(curse the one on the other side for putting the music on loop!) music. I started playing my guitar in time with the music as I let the hours pass on. Or I would if not even ten minutes later there was knocking on my door. My guitar abruptly stopping as I looked on out, all I saw was another college kid with hair that tried tangling itself in my face, caught off guard, the little dude struck with his question. "Can I listen to you play some more!?" He enthusiastically asked me as I stuttered.

"U-u-uh...s-sure?" I nervously spat out with a massive blush on my face. Most people never asked to hear another person's music, since the whole soulmates thing, but even then, I was only going based on the music my soulmate was playing out. I wasn't even sure what song it was in all honestly. Yet here the kid was, wanting to hear ME of all people, hasn't he heard about how bad I was? I had only been practicing for a few years and barely made it in to Vongoli Music High on the basis that I work on certain days as a custodian. I got my trusty acoustic out before turning to him. "A-are you sure you want to hear me play? I'm not that good..." I tried dissuading him, but to no avail as he just continued to sit there, an orange glint in his light brown eyes, swirling as I shook my head with my eyes closed, hoping to stay focus. I took a deep breath and listened.

My hands moved on their own to the melody as the two harmonized together in utter silence. Not a word was muttered as I continued on the path of the acoustic in the song. Meaning there was pauses where not a note was played, for it was the piano playing.

Then the guitar continued, and music rang across the room. The pinging ringing into the hall. The notes filled the air as the song continued before abruptly stopping. I smiled as I heard the loop begin again, opening my eyes, the orange glint had taken over the guest's eyes as he looked towards me.

"That was amazing! You were able to hear your soulmate's song!" He said as I was left stuttering, blush firmly in place as I wondered how he reached that conclusion. "That was _A Small Piece by Foxtail Grass_ you just played. You had to either memorized it, or be hearing it as we speak, but you had started from the middle of it, meaning you were hearing it without headphones, you can hear your soulmate!" The person grinned as, like he was reading my mind, he explained how he found out that.

"I-I mean...a lot of people can hear their soulmate, what about it?" I stuttered out, hoping that the guy would leave me alone, I had work in the morning and was just playing to unwind and relax.

"Say, do you want a better paying job?" The guy asked as my embarrassed face fell to annoyance. It was a recruiter, god I hated those people since they forced their way to g- "It's your choice, I'm not like those recruiter guys, but you have real talent with that thing. Not many can listen to a song and perfectly match the notes and timing. Even I struggle doing that. The name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you!" Tsunayoshi introduced himself as I blinked in surprise, his voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What...kind of job?" I asked stupidly as he grinned.

"Your guitar, I want you to join Dying Will, our group." Tsuna grin turned that akin to a devilish smirk as my eyes widened. Oh god what the hell just happened.

"Um..." I tried finding the words to try to say it, but I really didn't know music that well! My soulmate didn't listen to many Japanese songs, and the ones he did listen to tended to be slower types than what Dying Will tends to play. Tsuna looked so patient, just waiting for my answer. (Which I DID NOT HAVE.) Sweat went down my face as I tried thinking of a way to get out of this. I may have needed more money, but I played my guitar for me, I never was that good with the crowds or stuff a professional meets. A shiver went down my spine at the mere thought of what happened to the American pop singers, who basically went only for the money and went insane for the most part. "I-I rather not..." I weakly protested, only for it to fall on deaf ears. Tsuna dragged me out of the bed and pleaded some more. I sweat-dropped in confusion as he basically begged ME of all people, to join. Muttering something of the lines of _Reborn would end me if I don't!_ I didn't know what the heck to say to that as he dragged me out of my nice, SAFE dorm room. Mentally crying in fear of what was to come, I let Tsuna drag me out.

Tsuna seemed way too happy as he proceeded to drag me over to another dorm building I didn't recognize. Eyebrow raised, I looked up with widened eyes.

"W-Why are we going to the Tran-set-tee!?" I said in fear, hearing all the rumors about the record label's large reach, and how much work they give those they practically hold hostage. Tsuna didn't answer, but dragged me harder as I resisted. The owner walked out with stars in her eyes as I looked in increasing horror. Already with protests at the top of my mouth, the next thing I notice is that I'm already moving inside against my wishes. "EHH?" I yelped in protest, words failing me as the two forced me through the doors. Some of the groups looked on with what looked like pity, as if thinking _Oh, poor guy, she brought another one._ Tears comically fell from my eyes as I was forced into the building against my will. The two dumped into a room by my own, _Newbie testing!_ **written in Japanese over the room.**

 **Click**.  
The door locked when I was thrown into the dark room. One by one lights burst to life, causing me to cover my eyes as they dimmed down to a more comfortable setting. All that was in the room was a chair, microphone on a microphone stand, and me with my acoustic guitar. The sign flashed into _Now Recording_ as I gulped. Didn't I get a choice in this? Gulping, I took my seat on the rather uncomfortable chair. After trying to adjust a bit I just moved it out of the way as I took my acoustic out. A more rock-and-roll song played in my mind today, so I just matched along as much as I could and started singing along with the song.

 **Home...we're coming home again**

 **Home...we're coming home again**

 **Home...we're** **coming** **home again**

 **Hommeee we're coming home againn**

 **Homee we're coming home again**

 **Nobody likes you**

 **Everyone left you**

 **All left without you**

 **Having fun.**

the song, Homecoming by Green day if I remembered correctly, ended a bit after I started listening, before starting to repeat. I looked to the glass one-sided window, wondering on if I should keep going. The sign didn't change so I did. It took a while as I kept singing, the dark lyrics washing right through me, making me worry bout why my soulmate related towards this. Did they feel alone? When dad came up in the song, it seemed lower and harder to hear, was that their way of pointing something out? Questions racking through my head, but even so I kept singing alone. The clearest part was the one with bells tolling around. And so I kept going through it all. Soon, the song finished as I sighed in relief, the sign fading from bright red to a pitch black once more. I sighed before my eyes started closing.

Oh yeah...I forgot my meds...too...

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV  
**_

Tsuna was the first to start running as he noticed the vacant look in the new kid and how he started falling towards the ground. Quickly opening the door to the next room, Tsuna rushed to catch him as he fell. The first thing he noticed was the heat radiating off of his forehead, then how his hands were forming in on themselves. With gritted teeth, he yelled for help.

"Giotto!" He shouted again as he rushed outside with Sepira's help. The fever was getting worse, with his body becoming shorter over time. Soon it was too hot for Tsuna and Sepira to hold on as Giotto ran up, looked at the kid, and _grinned._

What? Confusion plastered on my face, Sepira and I stared(glared in Sepira's case) at Giotto, who continued grinning as if he knew the guy.

"I think I know him. Char, you forget to take your medication again?" Giotto asked as all that was returned was a long groan, followed by two others.

"So, not a new addition to Dying Will?" Tsuna asked, confused since it looked like Char was taken by Primo. Giotto laughed nervously.

"He isn't in Primo...in fact he kinda got kicked OUT of Primo..." Giotto nervously explained, remembering him stupidly trying to put Char on the piano...

"So he's the piano **_master_** you were praising." A tick-mark appeared on Sepira's face as Giotto's face twisted in horror from the dark aura rubbing off Sepira in spades. "All this TALENT AND YOU WASTE IT!" She yelled as Giotto ran off in fear. Tsuna yelped and was about to run after him when a hand stopped him, bring forth a wave of unease as Tsuna nervously looked back slowly, only to be faced with the demon called Sepira.

 **"You** **kn** **ow** **what** **this** _**means...right?"**_ That alone was enough to send Tsuna off screaming out of fear as Char groaned from his slowly morphing body. He sighed as he looked for his book-bag, blanking when he realized that it was nowhere nearby thanks to Tsuna. He was in public, and **he was in PUBLIC.** He panicked and quickly tried to hide, blanking as he saw the pissed-off Sepira. Who just stared at him with a grin on her face, promising pain. _**"How would you like a career?"**_ She asked with the most terrifyingly sweet voice. Char wanted to just be like the other two and scream, running away; however, he was currently in his... _form_ and couldn't show his face to the public.

 _She literally had trapped him with no way out_ The thought sickened him to his stomach, but as he looked down towards his flame-lit tail, he knew he had no way out. Even if he said no, all she had to do was tell the cops about his... _condition_ and she would win. Char sighed in defeat as he effortlessly got up, tail avoiding the floor and walls as if it was second nature to him. While he still had to look up to Sepira thanks to having shrunk, his eyes burned(quite literally, they were on fire, it didn't really hurt, but then again, blame the condition) with his conviction.

"I wish not to join, but I know I have no choice. The world is not yet ready to know of my kind, just like how it's not ready to know of any of our kind. I can sense it in your aura, you are hiding as well, are you not?" Char coldly(Oh the irony) responded towards her, as the grin slowly shrank into a frown.

"Know-it-all, at least I remember to take the damn medication every day." She seemed to pout as Char smirked.

"Well who said I forgot? I was about to take them after the song, but then Tsuna decided to drag me out and left my book-bag behind. I rather not show my form to where people may...well...you remember the stories..." Char's smirk faded the further in he got, remembering what happened to the rest of his family.

* * *

 _Blood splattered across the room, along with the screaming of the others. "DIE YOU MONSTER!" They yelled.  
"CHAR RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
_

* * *

The memories jolted away with the hand of Sepira, no longer angry, but remorseful. "You been through a lot...haven't you?" She asked as Char sighed.

"Right in front of me...all I loved slipped away...all because of them being scared, being unwilling to accept what previously they were friends with. Once peaceful neighbors turned into scared cattle, and once rivals or not-as-close friends turned into murderers and bullies. I had to move...so I chose Japan. My old town and memories are just a bad dream...at least that's what I try to tell myself..." Char admitted as Sepira nodded understandingly.

"I have to make sure my daughter and her children never know of our power, I hope they can live in peace along with him..." Sepira admitted. Char smiled a bit.

"As much as I rather not work here, I feel like I have no choice." Char repeated his words again, but with a tiny smile on his transformed face. "I mean, we both know the other's unique qualities, we'll keep each other in check, so let's do just that." Char's smile grew into a grin as he hooked his three-clawed hand around Sepira's.

"Okay, then you're hired. Can't wait to work with you guitar-guy." Sepira blanked with a thumbs up as Char sweat-dropped, remembering that he never introduced himself.

"...Char." He said, blushing all the while.

* * *

The weeks after that were simple as it were. It took about a day before he was able to get back into the medicine and go back in public, or even hold a tune or guitar without fire going everywhere. Much to Char's annoyance ("I HAD FIVE PAPERS DUE THAT I CAN'T FUCKEN WORK ON, DAMN IT!") As he waited for the medicine to take hold. Tsuna and the others made sure to keep their distance as Sepira kept him company through it all. It was a very trying process for everyone, as Char just wanted to help out, but his different form didn't allow any of it to work.

It took three very trying weeks, but eventually Char returned back to...normal per-say? He grumbled a bit, but other than that, everything was back to standard. It was on one of these days of normalcy that it happened.

* * *

"Say Char, you've been doing pretty well as Dying Will's performance manager, wouldn't you want to get up and perform?" Sepira asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Char rolled his eyes with practiced annoyance with how often it occurred.

"Nope, not worth it." Char said, taking out a card and adding another tick mark to it. He grinned, a tick mark of confusion appearing on Sepira's face.

"Did you make a BET OUT OF ME!?" She yelled in anger out of realization as Char stupidly nodded.

"Yup, and I just won 200 dollars, SUCK IT GOKUDERA!" Char grin grew as Gokudera snatched the card and mumbled curses before handing over the money. Another tick mark appeared on Sepira's face at this.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! We're having a solo competition here next week and _**EVERYONE**_ is participating. INCLUDING YOU CHAR!" Sepira glared at them while Char's eyes widened. It was one thing to perform in front of one or so people, b-but three to four HUNDRED!? His stomach grumbled at the mere thought of it in fear. Tsuna looked on in pity, and he wasn't the only one. He knew that Giotto(For the loud, obnoxious crying could only belong to him) was also right beside Char in that misery. It was going to be a long week, and everyone had to prepare.

* * *

The day quickly arrived as Char panicked, unaware that Sepira had stolen his medication in retaliation as Char struggled to find the missing medication. He gulped as the knocking at his door arose him from his searching. It was time, and he was out of it. He felt the transformation taking a hold but knew that if it happened, then it wouldn't work, he was called Char from that waiting list, and his position in the band was also named Char. He took a deep breath and struggled to ignore the flame that came out of it. Jacket singed, he struggled to hide his shifted form, though his tail wagging behind was a clear indicator that all was not alright.

When Char entered the studio where they were to meet up, Sepira downright smirked at him. Tsuna looked at him in pity, knowing he was to be the closing act of this whole competition, but Sepira had cleverly put his name under Neir Siom, an anagram of his actual last name, Mosirren to throw off anybody from them.

Even with that said, the waiting to perform was agony for poor Char, who sat in the corner quivering in fear, his transformation complete and even ripping through his pitiful jacket. His tail stretched far below the jacket's limitations and the flame grew bright blue by the length. It worried the hell out of Char by how his panicked mumbling filled the entire room, but not one tried to help, how could they?

The mumbling suddenly stopped, trying to hold on to something, struggling to hear over the loud singing outside, as if a light bulb reached his head he grinned, right before going towards the stage. He stayed behind the large red curtains to hide his appearance and began singing.

 **Take it day by day, take it day by day  
Please oh please just don't let it slip away.**  
 **An answer another chance  
Another day, let the moment pass  
** **Trust in me, as I see in you  
And leave a reply on your way.  
With another passing day  
And you will see, just like me  
There might be a world, be a world, where we belong.  
**

He ended with a sigh, nerves still wracking from the whole ordeal, he didn't like singing to a whole crowd, but he didn't, he had sung to his other half, the song in his head that had answered him at the nick of time. Why sing to those who would just scream at him? Be afraid of that which doesn't, shouldn't, exist? He had someone that wouldn't do that, that would accept his actual form, faults and all, so why not sing to him?

 **Another day lived and learned, Another day to hit the dirt.  
Unsure of if it would be my last, or if there's another day left behind.**  
 **So is it me or is it you? To take those days away?  
To see of what I left behind, or what is left in store for me.**  
 **Answer me.  
Call me out and let me see.  
Another chance of a fantasy  
And all that's left for me  
Is the chance of meeting you  
So answer me.  
Call me out  
and let me see.  
**

The voice had sung, so he had only made that song to answer him. A grin appeared on his face as he wondered if, even with his terrible ("Not according to your fan-girls, they ate it up." Sepira later told him, only being met by a grimace at the thought. Fearful of that which now followed him. Everyone agreed with his pain.) singing from his original form. He finished with his grin lowering to a standard smile, happy that he once again got to hear him in his head. He missed the person at the other end, even if Char himself didn't know it. The sudden clapping after it became apparent that was the end of the song startled him, all until more joined the person clapping. Sepira grinned as the curtains suddenly moved away, leaving the poor Charmeleon("I know, my father wasn't that original with his naming." Char spat with a deadpanned face.) stumbling in embarrassment. The clapping kept going throughout, even with some... _Special_ people doing some _special_ things that left Char scarred for life. Other than that, people were still clapping like normal. Confused as heck with how people he knew would just scream and run in terror from him ("Thanks America." Char huffed, flame rushing out of his nostrils once more.) but still the people cheered. Eye twitching from a cacophony of different emotions, Char slowly backed away, happy he had red skin currently to hide the embarrassment. Thank god that Sepira had hid his real name behind an anagram, or else he would never be able to go in public again without being hounded.

* * *

After _THAT_ pain in the ass, the company went to normal, well as normal as explosions and fighting and stuff can get. Char still had a look of disbelief on just how much damage the company can shrug off without a care in the world (Tsuna and Giotto would VASTLY disagree with this with the mile high stack of paperwork always given to them after said events.) while Hibari and Mukuro fought alongside Alude and Damon (Yes he totally misspelled those on purpose I swear. _Two glares stare at the poor author that is too lazy to correct it and tries fitting it towards how Char thinks of them_ ) respectfully. Sepira and he were just staring at them as they fought. Char sighed, having not heard him since then. It took a while before another song filled my head, but not one that he was singing. Japanese? Char had thought he was an English speaker, but here his soulmate was, singing along. (Don't get him wrong, it was terrible and vastly not getting the words right, but he was still singing along half-decently) Char himself remembered this song, even if it was a different singer singing it. Was it the new Pokemon theme from the Japanese version? Before Char could register it, he was already singing along as the fights happening stopped and focused on him. Even Sepira just silently watched him as Char kept going, paying no mind to the silence around him. Soon the music abruptly stopped, most likely from his soulmate noticing that Char was singing along, before Char kept going, having an idea of how the song went.

The English came back with its own song, definitely the same singer's natural language. A smile came upon my face as I realized exactly what he was doing. _Smart cheeky bastard, hell of a greetings card huh?_ Char thought as he listened to the tune.

 **Hello hello, copy on over.  
Hello Hello, another day is here  
Hello hello, reply is it near?  
** **Hello hello, a name I come to bear  
Hello Hello, to sing it I will  
Hello Hello, a king I was named, Excalibur been my blade  
** **A strip of fourth dimensions ends of me, as I come to be impossible**  
 **Solve the riddle in its order to find me, hello hello to goodbye goodbye.**

the voice sang out to him as Char wrote the lyrics down. "Hey guys!" He yelled towards the still-shocked party of 5 around him as he invited them on over to see what he had hastily written. He sang it out, the foreign words sticking together as Sepira and Alderp(This one was absolutely intentional) straightened in response to the sung lyrics.

"Well the Excalibur part had to be in reference to King Arthur of the round table, it's a old folk tale and a real famous one at that." Alderpy told him as Kyonerp hn'ed in agreement.

"I believe the strip talks about the Mobius strip, a theoretical four-dimensional object" Deamelon affirmed with Mukutwerp ku fu kuing along with him.

"So Arthur Mobius then? We all agree on that?" Char asked on back, receiving 5 nods of the head in response, two HN's, two creepy laughs, and a resigned groan(Char wasn't sure if it was from him or Sepira in all honestly). He sighed before he begun to sing back, the English words weird to pronounce for him, but understandable.

 **You said a king you were, a blade by your side, a King Arthur of the round table be you  
While the strip of Mobius wrings you out by your side  
A name to another day Arthur Mobius is you?  
A riddle to myself is hiding in plain sight, beneath your nose  
A splash, a lake, a cannon ball  
Here, but ending in another time  
Repeat my name and I'll sing it back, luring you into my trap.  
While the beginning exists in the end of flames  
Maybe you'll find me, like I will find you?**

He stopped singing as Sepira grinned menacingly. "You said he sang in English, right?" Sepira asked as Char reluctantly nodded. "It's time for a road trip~" She slightly sang, causing a shiver to go down a certain someone's spine. ("WHY DON'T YOU FORGIVE ME FOR THAT, IT WAS A MISTAKE I SWEAR" A certain ramen-loving individual cried out as he still roamed in search of Sepira again, singing all the while.) Char blanked as the other four disappeared for lack of better words, leaving him alone with the beast. ("If she takes my meds again, I swear to god we're going to have issues." Char told the others with annoyance on his face, not wanting to go through those agonizing weeks ever again.) A scream ran throughout the building shrill and sharp as Char ran for his dear life. ("IT WASN'T THAT HIGH PITCHED!" Char tried in vain to defend his honor, but even Tsuna and Giotto only just patted his back in pity while he cried.)

* * *

Let it be said that if Sepira wanted something, she got it. Being one of those... _rare_ breeds of 'humans', Sepira was like Char in the fact that the world had feared her, but with proper work, and a soulmate who created special medication for her to appear human, she rose to the pinnacle of this pathetic land.

And got bored, she was the best of the best in her chosen craft, but there was no one to be there with her. Her soulmate fucked up, having cursed others to begin making that medication all on accident, and she never truly forgave him for that. Sepira sighed, looking on to the world she conquered. A weird world, soulmates found by music. So she started with music, and within a few decades, she had the world's largest business selling record labels in the world. Each of her choices made it large, but her selection was very few as a result. She picked and chose who to build up based on a voice in her head telling their fate.

Then she met Char, and that voice SCREAMED. Something was _Wrong_ with this one, something big. When he had first came to the company five years prior, he looked down so hard that you could feel the depression that he probably was feeling in waves. But it wasn't that she noticed first, no, what she noticed was how far he had gone to _**Hide his appearance**_. Head to toe, everything was stuffed with clothing, all you could see was just shadow and sweat. But Giotto had said he had heard him playing piano, so as the first one he recruited, she placed him towards piano, even when his head turned towards the guitar.

He tried playing it, tried being the keyword. He barely got a note in before stopping and doubling over in pain and agony, the notes barely matching the notes blaring in his head. It was the curse of their type, instead of the humans below who only heard some of the music the other played, they heard all of it. And it hurt hearing it all the time. She took him aside, intuition calling that he was one of them, a child of the beginning few, as odd as that was. She whispered to his ear before handing the medicine, shocked at how she knew, his hands started trembling rapidly as he went to grab said medicine. Sepira smiled as he took the medicine and the long claws that had grabbed it shrunk, not completely, but enough to be noticeable, and if tears of flame torched the floor slightly, Sepira didn't mention it as he ran off.

When she didn't see him, but instead saw another person, she sighed annoyed, but hopefully the child would come back. It took many years before she saw him again, and when she did, she smiled internally, happy that one of her kind was taking to the change well. He seemed more...mature for lack of a better word, more comfortable. Sadly, she knew it to be a mask as she faked anger towards Giotto, he had forgotten, forgotten her face. He used too much of the medication given to him, and would probably never be able to fully make use of his form unless helped somehow. She grimaced, understandingly, but sadly at the same time.

So, when it came to Sepira getting what she wanted, if anything else, she just wanted him to have someone to love, someone to care for and protect. So, when she noticed him singing towards a Soulmate, along with the Soulmate singing back, she grinned. _Finally, a chance for him to experience a calmer day, one to accept him for being him!_ She thought in glee.

"Time for a road trip!~" She grinned, a sing song like voice echoing through her vocal chords as Char screamed in terror.

* * *

Sepira was a force of nature as Char and Arthur would later attest to, within the very HOUR that she called to have a road trip, a plane was prepared (Sepira grinned as she made sure the ship was the way back, oh the seasickness would be a fun joke to look back onto) for them, among other types of objects. She looked towards one that was called a "Laptop" with a look of curiosity and boredom. _Humans are weird._ She shrugged with the thought in her head. She packed it anyways, thanks to the intuition born of repeated use.

Thusly, Tsuna, currently wrapped up in a content "hug" with Reborn. (Char held a gag at how they kept going for the kiss.) Along with Giotto wrapped up in the arms of one he didn't know, nor cared to know. He sighed, wondering what was going to happen, but smiled looking outside the plane. The world truly was a beautiful place if looked at from the right angle. He sighed, not enjoying the huge body of water below them, though he had no clue as to why. He blatantly ignored Sepira's knowing grin about his discomfort and continued just watching outside, ignoring the blatant chaos unfolding around him. Sepira was a bit confused, not sure on what his power was, it seemed fractured for some reason, she sighed with a mischievous grin, knowing what was to come.

It was time for a festival run.

* * *

The ride over passed by terribly slow, to the point that if many of the passengers weren't asleep, it would have been more surprising than otherwise. Yawning as the plane slowed down, Char was just raring to get this trip over with, and judging from the faces on the others, they were wishing the same. Faces ranging from boredom all the way to annoyance, the plane landed.

"May all passengers please exit the plane, we wish you a happy day. Would you be interested in the sing-along festival hosted in Avalon? It's a small town nearby if you wish to pay a visit." The flight attendant politely said, but the stress showed on her face that she was obviously not as happy as her tone implied. While almost all the singles leapt at the chance to get a flier for the said festival, she was almost completely overrun by the growing crowd had it not been for Sepira snapping and deciding to just pass everyone the flier herself. Char barely looked at the flier, only enough to see that it was pop music that neither he nor his soulmate enjoyed. He sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long tour, seeing as it was across 5 cities and all of it was decent to terrible songs. Sepira looked over towards the now vastly uninterested Char and the tired crew she brought along with them. She looked at one of the fliers and completely understood Char's lack of interest in the song selection. Why would he be interested in the vastly money-grabbing pop music of America when he was one to take the slower pace of instrumental or the heavy metal of bands like Blind Guardian or Metallica? While his appearance was a massive influence on his wanting not to perform, Char never was one to be into the much more upbeat and hyperactive songs that Dying Will was known for, instead he and his soulmate, while liking some hyperactive upbeat music, were more into the calmer songs. Sepira had ideas flying through her head, but knew that they would not be happy about this. Hopefully they find his soulmate fast.

* * *

Char was ignored, with every plea to not go came another arm to drag him, he HATED singing in a crowd, even if that crowd would not notice him, but he could not for the life of him hear his way through his own song with all the loud NOISE that surrounded them. The festival ran upbeat, but the music was ear-grating. People that couldn't carry a tune flocked their way to these, hopeful that they could ignore their bad tone in the crowd(It didn't work, as 80% of them did not hear their soulmate, even if they went to the festivals. Waste of time if you asked Char, annoyingly idiotic if you asked his soulmate.) Char rolled his eyes as he sat stubbornly in their hotel room, holding his acoustic guitar like a lifeline against the begging arms trying to drag him into torture. Turns out that even with the anagram, many people found out and connected Char the guitar player to Neir the shy Charmeleon singer and demanded him to reveal if that was indeed true(And while it was true, Char completely and utterly denied it with each and every single time it popped up.) so when they noticed him taking medicine everything went crazy.

(After the photographer broke into his room and proceeded to take illegal pictures of him taking his medicine, all because of him having the door locked. Apparently even though they caught the photographer, it was legal seeing as he was doing it for television? Sepira made sure that others were warned against it and everyone now had to carry pepper spray and a taser in case it happened again.)

It was a well-known fact that many of the Alternates as they were called apparently("Could have swore they just called us Monsters and Demons." Char would later admit aloud, shrugging as if long used to hearing it, and genuinely believing that. Sepira just sighed, "You know humans are afraid of what they don't know. They call us Alternates because they don't know what we are, and we blend in just well before they find out. After all, it isn't until you're 15 that you even start turning." Sepira explained as Char just shrugged again.) either way, the media hounded them wherever they went after that, and Char was NOT in the mood for that.

Sadly, no matter where he ran and broke off from the main group, Sepira always managed to find him, but after a few weeks, some bleeding eardrums since his soulmate just increased the volume of the music to drown him out, Char couldn't blame him and just cleaned the blood up afterwards. Along with some screams that just broke him into cold sweat and caused him to run the heck away without a shred of respect to anything called subtlety. After three weeks of traveling, they stopped for a while. Char looked at Sepira's bag, wondering how she was finding him so quickly and discovered the laptop. He blinked, knowing how to use this somehow. He looked around, seeing no one around the room as he quietly left with the laptop. He plopped onto his bed, the laptop in his hands as he stared at it, turning it on like second nature. How did he know? He never even touched a computer in his life, since he was on the run a lot thanks to his condition. (How did he pay for college you ask? Char was a good musician, and was able to get a good amount of scholarships, along with the fact that his school recommended it to him during his work hours, seeing as he worked to stay in school. Since everyone was looking for their soulmates, singers were always in high demand, no matter the quality of their singing, thus they recommended him to the college and he was accepted, and as long as he kept up with his Custodian work, he was able to go to the classes, which were just practicing the acoustic guitar and singing one on one with a professional guitarist and singer respectively, he had been practicing for his guitar classes when Tsuna was walking past, on a mission to recruit someone or else he would...well let's be happy that didn't happen and leave it at that.) Maybe it was his link with his soulmate? He had heard rumors of people feeling cases of deja vu when encountering something their soulmate used or had used constantly, like with singing, but less noticeable. A hum escaped his lips as Char fiddled with the laptop, not noticing the pointed stares of his companions watching him.

Char actually didn't open Internet Derploader like many other beginners, thank god, but instead saw Firehound as the default browser("A what?" Char asked after the fact to Arthur. "Oh god, you poor naive person. I have much to teach you. Come young padawan." Arthur said with a grin. A groan was all that escaped Char from that terrible joke, but he couldn't find it in him to be mad.) and decided to test it a bit. "Moogle huh? The hell is a Moogle?" Char mumbled aloud, causing many horrid gasps from the spectators. "Hmm...maybe his name? Arthur Mobius?" He typed, mumbling all the while. It took a few hours, but he finally found something, mostly out of boredom of searching and just finding matched people, a MusicTV video by a widely unheard singer that went by the name Arthur, and lo and behold, one of his known nicknames just happened to be Char.

Interesting, a click later had sound blaring through the room. Char immediately reached and slammed the laptop shut, wide-eyed and searching around the room in alarm and embarrassment. Slowly he opened the laptop back up and paused the video. It took him longer than he would like to admit to find out how to turn down the sound, but eventually he had done so. He played the video, this time at a much more normal and reasonable volume. He compared the voice and as the video went on, his anticipation grew. It was an update video, apologizing to an absent audience for how long it had been since he had updated anything. He started watching more of the videos, first some gameplay ones before finding an old song video.

("Who puts gameplay videos on MusicTV?" Char asked as Arthur shrugged, "I didn't really have anything else I was doing, was too lazy and unmotivated, so I just recorded gameplay footage of me playing Kingdom Darts Birth by Weak. It was something, and though barely anyone watched my videos, I didn't want to disappoint the few who actually DID out of something not akin to irony's sake." Arthur explained, barely withholding his disappointment of himself back. Char went to hug his soulmate, "Don't worry, I did. And they were good videos, they led me to you after all." Char smiled along with Arthur.)

Eyebrow raised at the young idiot singing pretty badly for what it was worth interested him. Why was he so interested in this...idiot? The video was bland, looking like an half-ass attempt of trying to be hip and quote unquote cool that it was painful to watch. Yet here Char was, clicking on a more recent video of his, and starting to grin like all the pieces had finally been put into place. Why? Why was this, THIS, making him so happy? So ecstatic?

("Why, oh why, my dear soulmate, did you make a shirtless song video?" Char venomously asked the slowly backing-up, terrified soulmate of his, "I-I-I was 13! It was late summer and over 100 degrees Fahrenheit!" Arthur hastily defended himself. "Well, let's see if I can teach you why NOT to do that." Char grinned as Arthur paled. Screams were heard of "AHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE CLAWS!" along with equally terrifying screams of "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Needless to say, everyone that was sane, which consisted of one or two people, both of who were forced to stay by their groups, left while the rest grabbed popcorn and watched the movie like chase that was happening.)

* * *

 ** _A/N I am so sorry for writing it like this, but i am truly not motivated to really write the rest of what happens from Char's POV, so I'll just sum it up in a quick mid-way(Yes there is more, this isn't an Endnote thank god.) Authors' Note!  
_**

 ** _Basically what happens next is that Sepira helps Char with using the laptop (This includes Arthur's song, etc.), scaring Char with her presence as they talk to Arthur, after setting a time and place, they go back to the others, who are trying super hard to act like they didn't notice this before(GOKUDERA STOP TRYING TO WHISTLE, IT AIN'T WORKING!) as they go back to the plane to head over to the location, and that is where I'm gonna start us with cause I can write it from there. Again, I'm sorry for doing this, but I think I explained what happened pretty damn well in the first chapter, and I REALLY am not motivated to write it, imagine what shit went down for yourself guys._**

* * *

 ***Some time Later***

Char sighed as they got on the plane again, it took a while for Sepira to help him out with the foreign laptop, but they finally got a location of his soulmate. He did say to meet him around 9ish, since he was busy doing chores, but Sepira decided to head out earlier, hoping to surprise him, and instead booked them to arrive around 8:35. As Char sat alone by the window, watching all the people around him having good times with their soulmates, he couldn't help but feel left out of the group. _A loner huh? Now where have we seen this before?_ His thoughts attacked him once more, assaulting him with memories he desperately tried to cage back up. _All by 15, they all went away. Why would he be any different? You had friends, but as soon as they saw **What you really are** they weren't friends anymore._ His thoughts continued, he shook his head. He was his soulmate, the one to love him unconditionally, without fail. That's what his father always told him, so damn it if he wasn't gonna believe that now. He had to hold on to hope, it was his only choice. _Really now? Well good luck then, cause there will be no one to catch you when that hope falls._ His mind went silent again as Char sighed. He hated thinking, preferring to just do stuff and not be left alone with his own thoughts. Other than him, the only one not with someone was Sepira. Everyone else was either: with their own soulmates, asleep, or just relaxing. If not that, they were working on music, humming tiny pieces here and there and writing lyrics down. Char wasn't really good as a songwriter, since he wasn't able to keep the song in his mind long enough to do anything with it. He looked over to the near-empty seat that hosted his guitar case. Almost tauntingly it seemed to glare at him, begging to be played, just out of boredom's sake. He sighed once more, rising from his seat and picking up the case by its holster. He started heading towards the back, since the private jet hosted singing booths, just in case of boredom, just letting off steam, or whatever the case might have been.

He sat down, tired and bored as he got his guitar out and closed his eyes. The instruments filled his head like normal as his soulmate listened to the Foxtail piece that started everything off, how ironic, that one song was what truly brought them together and he would probably never know of it. Char chuckled to himself at his own joke, knowing that it would probably never be told, before slowly and surely aligning his playing to his partners' song. The one, no, two played to the beat of the guitar through the flight peacefully. The flight past by while the two played on, with or without the background track in there they continued on in blissful silence, only filled by their melody. Char's bland expressionless frown gradually faded, instead blossoming into a content smile as the flight went on. And if Sepira had walked in and just calmly watched and listened, then neither of them said anything about it.

The flight ended long after it began, with people walking in and out of the room as Char kept playing along to the music that his soulmate kept playing, with it changing now and then as it went through his playlist, some songs Char didn't play once, and others he played the whole thing. Sadly this bliss could not last as the music had stopped, meaning that Char's soulmate most likely went to sleep, or was relaxing a bit. Char opened his eyes, noting that no one was currently in the booth with him, but as he looked at the supply closet (More like food and water closet, just in case you were hungry or thirsty after playing music.) and how it shook a bit he rolled his eyes. Opening the supply closet, he wasn't surprised to find Tsuna tumbling out of it and Reborn walking like a suave badass out of it.

"Sup. Did I interrupt a seven minutes of heaven game?" Char asked with a grin as Reborn chuckled.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do something like that with you noticing." Reborn smirked from the deep, deeeeeep blush from Tsuna's face ("Um, Tsuna, your face is burning more than mine when I'm transforming..." Char noted aloud, just adding to the problem.) as Char looked on in light worry and amusement of the situation. "Looks like we landed." Reborn said out of nowhere as Char looked at him in confusion.

"How the hell...?" Char begun to ask as the pilot went to confirm exactly what Reborn had deduced. The look of confusion only grew along with Reborn's smirk.

"You're one hundred years too early to question my knowledge." Reborn said as he dragged Tsuna out of the booth, before disappearing as Char tried to follow.

"Okay...he's a bloody ninja. That's awesome." Char mumbled aloud to himself, in awe of the skill that Reborn had demonstrated. "After so long of avoiding him whenever he tried to find him, why did he let himself be found?" He continued on, unaware that his thoughts were spoken aloud.

"Because I told him to introduce himself to you." Sepira interrupted him as Char jumped a bit in surprise. "I got tired of his game of hide and seek after I found out that **He was betting on it...** " Sepira finished on a dark tone that chilled Char with its presence, even if not honed against him for once. "So I told him to introduce himself to you and that he could take Tsuna with him. He seemed to actually enjoy your music, but doesn't want to deal with another one." Sepira finished somewhat mysteriously. "Let's get going, we got a schedule to keep." She waved it off as Char grabbed his guitar case, putting his acoustic up, before bringing it around his neck.

"Sure!" Char answered back with an excited grin, there was a few hours left before the meeting time, but he had a feeling that his soulmate may be a bit late if the silence in his head was something to judge by. Flashes filled Char's head as they were heading off the plane, images of someone getting attacked down a street he had never seen filled his head before swiftly disappearing. What was that!? Char looked around worriedly as Sepira looked behind, confused. Char gulped before waving it off with a false smile, happiness far depleted as he had seen his soulmate being assaulted in a way that no on should be. A gulp later, Char finally got off the plane, a sense of foreboding following him down the stairs.

"...You okay?" Tsuna oddly enough was the first to notice as Char stayed somewhat behind them as the group made their way to the hotel. Char didn't answer for a while as agonizing seconds went by. "What can I do to help?" He asked instead, abandoning the question, silence still met the question for a while before a light mumble came from Char, passing nearly unheard by Tsuna. "What? I couldn't hear you Char, you gotta speak up." Tsuna encouraged Char as he tried again.

"...Street." Was all Char said, before elaborating. "I saw a street...and my soulmate being... **assaulted** by an older man...but I don't know the street, just some of the landscape around it." Char finished, words failing him as Tsuna flinched as his skin turned pale in understanding. "So...am I okay?" Char mocked bitterly, trying desperately not to break down and cry from what he had witnessed. "I don't know how you can help me, I honestly don't Tsuna." Char continued in a lowered voice as they continued, not noticing Reborn's expression darken from the news.

The time was ticking.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later  
_

It was almost time for the concert and Char still sat in the waiting room. Tsuna and the others across from him. His stomach crumbled and growled in anxiety and worry, but not all of it was in fear of the concert. This was his first real performance, and how he performed here would judge if he stayed in Dying Will or not (Not really, but Char wasn't taking any chances) so with clammy hands, he anxiously waited. He was a nervous wreck with what he saw, what if that would happen? He had to stop it, but Tsuna was still missing. Where was he!?

Reborn stared calmly at the nervous wreck in front of him, Char's eyes darting towards the door where Tsuna had left two hours and forty-five minutes ago. Reborn couldn't blame the kid, from what he heard from Sepira years prior, all of the Alternates meet their soulmate when their soulmate is in danger, and they see a glimpse of that event happening. She had been hiding, so she couldn't stop that event herself, but instead the medicine was created from the poor man that her soulmate stole energy from. Reborn noticed the concerned look that Sepira wore, hiding a deeper fear of what Char had seen. A sigh came out as Reborn finally got sick of the uncomfortable silence that echoed throughout the small waiting room. "Go." His stare turned into a glare as Char stiffened. "We'll hold down the fort till you get back, trust us. You have something you have to do, so do it. We all understand the needs of a soulmate." Reborn continued, thoughts of Tsuna bringing a smirk to his lips. "Go, now, while you have time." Reborn finished as Char looked around to the nods of the others. He nodded and rushed out the door, falling into a Tsuna as the two screamed in surprise. Reborn chuckled at the site as the two rushed to get off each other.

"I-I-I!" Tsuna struggled to get out along with Char. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The two screamed in union, neither wishing to occur Reborn's wrath. Reborn simply laughed at the pale faces before him. "Char! I found the street, let's go!" Tsuna instead said as the two rushed off.

It took some time as they weaved through the terrible traffic before they hit a school. Tsuna was overrun by people wishing for autographs, having seen his performances, but none rushed Char. Tsuna pointed to a street nearby, quiet and out of the way. "GO FOR IT!" Tsuna yelled before getting swallowed by the crowd.

* * *

 **Help is on the wayyyyy**

 **Help is on the** **way**

 **One by land, two by sea, right there in front of me**

 **Help is on the way**

 **At the end, of this corner, dragging back again**

 **please come soon, i beg you, a pedo is dragging me**

 _Shit!_ Char thought as he ran towards the corner, having to push through the crowd in order to get to the two. The cloth that had appeared in the older male's hand told me everything as Arthur fell unconscious. I rushed by and threw a left hook at the man as I growled, medicine not able to hold back my form nor my anger. " **Get out of here.** " I growled out at the man as he rushed off. Tsuna ran by, finally escaping the crowd as I looked towards him. He stiffened before noticing Arthur. " **We have to go, NOW.** " Char growled as he picked up Arthur as Tsuna helped. He kept to the sidestreets as he passed by, heading to the waiting room. Tsuna kept watch of the crowds, making sure no one noticed the two. The waiting room ahead, Char glared at the bodyguard, who just simply moved over with a raised eyebrow at the young man. As soon as the door opened to reveal Char carrying Arthur, no one knew what to say at the cold glare that Char had. "Someone put him unconscious with chemicals on a cloth. I don't think it's poison given the **nature** of the **bastard** that went after him, but I need your help." Char said, not trying to hide his anger. Reborn stood up, and that was the single that got everyone moving. He walked up towards Tsuna and whispered in his ear, before Tsuna nodded and ran off. He walked up to Char.

"He's okay, we won't let anything happen to him. Trust us." Reborn tried to reassure Char, but knew that his words didn't get through. Char did nothing but stare at the unconscious soulmate before him. "Char. You've been with us for a year and a half now, trust us." Reborn continued as Char stiffly nodded.

"Reborn. What do I do?" Char barely whispered the words, not bothering to move away from his soulmate.

"Be there for him, and be happy for him. You saved him, who knows what would have happened if you had not been there to save him. You've done your part, so just trust in us to do our part." Reborn explained as the next hour or so blurred for Char, before finally he fell asleep from worry.

The concert was delayed until further notice, to the annoyance of the fans, but when even Sepira got up and told them it was an emergency that was more important than the concert since one of their towns people were in danger and they didn't notice them getting assaulted right behind them, it shut them up from guilt.

"W-Where's Arthur!?" Kara, Arthur's classmate ran by the crowd. Silence met her question as her face paled. "H-He was just coming to meet his soulmate...Oh my god..." She said as she collapsed to her knees, guilty that she didn't go with him, or warn him about them coming(Even though she only found out yesterday night) Reborn took the initative and brought her up the stage, much to her blushing embarrassment. "We're going to save him, if it wasn't for his soulmate, your friend would have been hurt very badly. I personally will see to his recovery for you, but know that this is not your fault." Reborn tried to console her, but to no avail. Tsuna took up the slack his soulmate had and talked to her. Gokudera and the others were walking around, keeping guard of others, and trying to find a way to wake up Arthur ("NO HIBARI, SMACKING ARTHUR WITH YOUR TONFA IS NOT ALLOWED" Tsuna yelled as Hibari had raised his hand to suggest an idea. His hand went down with a hn. The same thing happened again with Alaude(omg the author learned how to spell.) and Giotto.) as Char watched over Arthur personally. Reborn walked back inside to keep his word as he sat in the seat nearby, watching as the two slept with a snort.

It took two hours before movement was heard from Arthur as Char jerked awake, standing as he looked to the waking soulmate.

"Thank god you're okay!" Char told him, his lack of English butchering a few words, but he didn't care. He finally found him, and he was so scared that he was gonna sleep forever.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Well I mean you were attacked by a big man then I came to save you with a WAM and BAM to the bastard, but you collapsed and I went OH SHIT NO and ran with Tsuna, TSUNA GET IN HERE HE'S AWAKE, to save you, but that doesn't matter now, you're safe and that's all that matters!" Char didn't even try to go and speak in English as he quickly rushed through explaining what happened, much to the silent laughter from Reborn, who wasn't even noticed by Arthur, having been behind him the whole time.

"You okay in there?" Tsuna asked, switching to English as he noticed Arthur was awake. Char grinned as he looked back

"Yeah, we're okay. We did it! Now what do I do? I don't people, you know how nervous I get! I don't even know if he knows Japanese or not! How can I talk to him if he doesn't understand me!?" Char panicked, switching to Japanese midway as Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't know! Reborn knew me from the start and I didn't have to deal with that, Alana knew Giotto as they were childhood friends! I never seen a soulmate that crossed languages!" Tsuna panicked alongside him.

"Then what do I do!? I don't know English enough to continue a conversation past the few lines I do know! I don't want to give him the wrong idea or anything!" Char continued before Arthur spoke up.

"Salve, Come stai?" Arthur struggled to say, his accent bleeding through his words of hello, how are you. Tsuna and Char stared at each other.

"OH GOD WE WERE RIGHT." The two spoke in union, fear bleeding through their voices as Arthur got out his phone, typed something, before pointing it towards the two of them.

 _"I don't understand whatever you're saying. I don't know much Italian or Japanese."_

"Now what!?" Char asked, scared half to death as Tsuna had a glint in his eyes.

"I have an idea! You can use the new technology we have! Invite him to the concert! Reborn'll set it up!" Tsuna said as Char jolted a bit, not having noticed Reborn was there at all. Reborn scoffed at the fact that Tsuna knew he was there, but gave a thumbs up. They nodded before Tsuna ran off to alert Sepira of the new member.

"Arthur Moebius." Arthur said, probably thinking that Char was asking for his name, Char grinned in response.

"I know, name's Char." He introduced, speaking in Japanese to test if the translator was working for him. He wasn't sure exactly how long it takes for it to fully calibrate to someone, since not many in the company needed it, he kept going, "Sorry bout all that, I'm just glad we got to you in time." Char smiled when he noticed recognition in his soulmate's emerald-green eyes. They could understand each other! Oh god they could understand each other. What was he going to think of him? Disappointed!?

"So, let's check out the concert, can't wait to hear them perform!" Arthur said, seemingly forgetting that Char was IN the band, even if only as a secondary set acoustic that was registered in a Katakana font. Char wasn't sure how to invite his soulmate, but Reborn was there, so he had no choice at that point.

"Why hear when you can join us?" Char asked to Arthur's grin. Reborn stared as Char chuckled nervously, unsure on how to proceed.

"Yeah, I'll like that." Arthur said as Char smiled back, not caring about the future, not if he could stay with Arthur.

* * *

Reborn finally showed himself as Arthur screamed and jumped out of fear.

"H-H-HOW LONG WAS HE THERE!?" Arthur shouted to Char, surprised.

Char shrugged. "Not sure, but he's not a bad guy...mostly." Char said as Reborn bopped him on the head, causing him to whine. "I said mostlyyyyyy" he whined out as Reborn scoffed.

"We don't have time for this, who knows how long this temporary translator will last?" Reborn said as Char narrowed his eyes. "Okay so what if I know it'll last seven minutes and 39 seconds and counting. Is it really necessary?" Reborn rolled his eyes and admitted as Char nodded. Arthur stared back and forth between the two before calming down a bit.

"You know each other?" Arthur asked as the two nodded. "C-Cool..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. What Could he say? _"Hey I don't know how to sing in Japanese and any instrument I touch turns to awful noise, and even my English singing is trash! Why would you want me in your band?"_ His thoughts rambled in self-deprecation as he struggled to come up with some way to make conversation. What was he to do when they had gotten together over him basically being kidnapped like a Princess Peach!? He sighed as their attention grew back towards each other, unsure of what to do. The atmosphere turned from calm determination into a tense shackle that took over him. He wasn't ready for this, his mind commented, and he never would be. He shook his head, accidentally taking the attention of the room again. He felt exposed and desperately wished he wasn't there once more. Char walked towards him and he had no words when Char took him into a hug.

"Sorry if this is a bit much for you as well Arthur...I'm new to this as well..." Char caught him by surprise, he had almost forgot that he was HIS soulmate, how could he have forgotten? Arthur sighed once more, overwhelmed with emotions that he never knew he had. "I'm sure you're gonna do great, a lot of the members of the band heard your singing and liked it, so don't worry. We made a little deal for this song, and it's gonna be a small duet, just you and me. So the pressure is stacked on us together, not one of us. And even if its bad, who cares? They're the ones that wanted to listen to us, and we don't care, right?" Char continued as Arthur slowly had a smile go to his face as he nodded.

"I-I may have an idea of a song...It's not completely finished, but I think I-We might be able to go for it." Arthur smiled as Reborn rolled his eyes, not able to say anything since he had the same type of relationship with Tsuna and knew any insults were hypocrisy. It was completely cheesy and the two knew it, but who could blame them? They may not have any idea of what may come, but still they didn't care. They made their way to the concert hall, passing by the rest of the bands. The two stayed a bit close together as Arthur smiled, knowing what he had managed to do. He took a deep breath before the two made their way to the stage, having been first on the performing list.

"Now introducing the new member of Dying Will, alongside his soulmate Char Mosirren, it's!" The announcer tried to introduced as the boos came in once Arthur took staged, with some screams of his name to follow suit. Arthur smiled nervously with an equally nervous chuckle.

"U-Uh, I think they already know me, I do live here after all." Arthur told the announcer, who shrugged. "It's Arthur Moebius if you were wondering. Sorry 'bout the crowd, I never been a very popular kid." Arthur shrugged off, ignoring the voices in his head booing him as well. The whiplash of emotions would hurt him later, but he had to stay strong, even if the mask would crumble later. Char smiled towards him, most likely unaware of his own shadows that hid within, but Arthur just smiled back. Maybe he can push them back, just for now, and enjoy the show. he took the mic as the announcer droned on, unaware of them setting up. Arthur grinned as he spoke up, "Helloooo Texas! I'm sure you know me judging from the lovely audience I have today, so I'll skip the pleasantries and begin the show, so relax and let's begin!" He looked towards Char as he began a simple beat, not truly knowing what Arthur had in mind. Arthur also added on with some light beats of his own, mimicking a second guitar that worked very well in between Char's own guitar. What followed was about a minute or so of just this rise and fall between the two, each one following from the other effortlessly, as they had practiced oh so long ago without noticing. Arthur sighed and took a breath as Char picked the beat up.

 **"So tell me why, so tell me how  
This all should go around  
With every line, with every verse  
** **A prophesy of the rehearsed  
Yet here we are, yet here we stand  
As United and divided men all along  
So tell me how  
To go back home  
**

 **Another day, another time  
Another place, another question on why  
we stand, we fight, and we don't know why  
Another time, another place  
Another one of the same old race  
And here we are  
At the end of it all**

 **So tell me now.**

 **Tell me on how**

 **With every line, and every verse  
I lose myself ever so more"**

Arthur fell back to the beat, Char's guitar near stopping as he followed up, refusing for the song to take such a dark edge once more.

 **"Yet here we are, yet here we are  
Not alone a** **nd yet you feel on so  
** **So tell me how, so tell me why  
You feel so alone in this world  
I can feel your voice, it cries for help  
Along with every line as well  
I wish to bring you back  
I wish to bring you home. (Oh)  
**

 **Maybe not here, maybe not now  
You may not be ready anyhow  
I'll bring you home, I'll bring you back  
Maybe not now, but some day soon  
and when that day it comes, We may lo and behold  
A different way, and maybe some day soon  
We may stand alone in our way  
But never forget, that together we'll stand as tomorrow descends  
it doesn't matter, no it doesn't matter  
All you need to know, and as the winter goes  
We'll carry on, together as one"**

Char's guitar picked up once more as Arthur looked towards him, pure shock in his eyes at the lyrics echoing around. Smile fading he continued, pessimistic fighting optimism.

 **Yet, we might be here, but the crowd still fears us.  
We might say we care, but the pattern leaves us  
And as we go, as it always shows  
we might be caring, we might be there showing  
but is there a way, or is it all in our head?**

 **Who knows in the end? A different way might make for a better place  
But who are we, to stand in their way, when we can't even drop our masks in the end.  
We know who we are, we know all the pain, we know all our lies, yes we know everything  
and yet here we stand, divided once again, with no pain riding away.  
keep it within, that's what they always say  
Once before they turn away.**

 **And here we go, singing about that which we do not know  
And here we stand, broken and desperate  
And after all, we caused the fall again.  
You say we can go home  
You say we can go back  
But after all, the rise and fall  
Is there really a way, is there really a place  
Where we belong?  
I do not know, I do not know, so tell me how, yes tell me now.  
**

Arthur stopped trying to sing to the audence at this point, words near a whisper as he went through the last three lines of his verse, staring straight at Char, who quickly followed up.

 **So come with me, and you will see  
A brand new way, A brand new how**  
 **And I'll show you now, a way for us both**  
 **Take off our masks, we don't need to hide no longer**  
 **And it all shows, we know now where to go.**

 **So come with me, and you will see  
A new way to go, A new way it shows  
** **All that's left to do is to go  
** **Call all your friends, it's time to make amends  
I'm dragging you home, I'm dragging you, and it doesn't matter where we now go  
As long as we're together  
We can face it all  
Together**

 **And that's our way  
No more masks this day  
And as they all say  
This is not the end  
Just a new beginning  
Not another perfect ending  
Take it all with a sense of pride  
For you are mine  
And I am yours  
So tell me all of it tonight  
Gone from the sights  
Gone from the misery  
Gone from it all  
No more rise to a fall  
With us tonight  
We'll ride the endless tide**

 **So come with me  
On our perfect journey  
It may not be a perfect ending  
But it never needed to  
For me and you  
So come with me  
And you'll will see  
It just needs to be  
You  
and me**

The song fell into a perfect silence as it ended on Char's last note. Tears fell from Arthur's eyes as he nodded, rushing and hugging Char as the two went back backstage to the applause of the once booing audience. The boos were still there, but the applause took over as Arthur went for the kiss, not caring anymore.

"Thank you." He finally said after blushing from his rashness. Instead of pulling away like any other, Char instead kissed him back, whispering into his ear.

"Prego Arthur, Prego." He whispered, neither caring that the translator finally fell away, this was their moment, this was their day. And if Arthur fell asleep and had a translator installed into his ear, neither might not be their so-called "perfect ending" but it was enough for the two of them. They were together, and that's all that mattered to them.

The End

* * *

 _ **A/N GAHHHH IT FINISHED ON AN ORIGINAL SONG! That song took a few minutes to write as I had to go back and forth over what they would sing to each other, but I call it "Once more" since it was there way of being together forever. It may not be the ending they always wanted I.E. someone riding them into the sunset and being Mr. or Ms. Perfect, but it was for them. They didn't have to hide each other anymore, so they just went together. Now, I'm actually sad that I didn't show Char's true form to Arthur, but if you think about it, it was the same day, and I didn't really need to put a 10 years later part or anything, since it didn't need to be shown. After this, the two kept singing as part of Dying Will Acoustic Division, a sub-division created by Tsuna after knowing that Char was more towards the calmer music that Gokudera tended to make, so they actually became their own sub group in there. While they made other songs, this song(Once More by Arthur Moebius) was their crowning jewel, and was the one that kept them going if they ever doubted themselves. If Char was down, he was the pestimistic part, while Arthur would hold up the optimism. There were times when both felt down, but they would find a way to pull through. Arthur had met Char's true form, and when he did, he showed his Pokemon collection, a series based on the Originals. So it became a source of pride for them. Welp, that's all, and you could tell that the later half took a LOT out of me, but it all came together for that ending song. Leave a review or favorite or whatnot if you liked it, but be sure to read Seito's story "A song in our heart" since that one is probably a million times better than this one and what this one is even based on. Thank you for reading all of this (Even if you just scrolled down to the very bottom, I thank you all too.) and have a wonderful day, till next time!**_


End file.
